


13th of Love

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred has special plans on Friday the 13th.





	13th of Love

** 13th of Love **

 

“So, Alfred I saw on the calendar you asked for Friday off.”

Alfred looked over his shoulder to see his boss and old time friend standing behind him. The man wasn’t much older than Alfred, and Alfred knew that Arthur was infatuated with him.

“Yeah… Is that okay?” Alfred asked as he turned to face the man.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck then gave a sheepish grin. “Well, I just… I wanted to see if you wouldn’t mind… hanging out for a bit on that day. I mean, I was going to give you Saturday off—”

“Arthur, I’m sorry, but I can’t hang out with you. My boyfriend would lose his shit,” Alfred cut in.

Arthur sputtered then scoffed before saying “I-It wouldn’t be a date! Unless… you wanted it to… but I just wanted to ask, as a friend, you know? Two college buddies getting together for a drink and movies.”

Alfred gave Arthur a deadpan look and the man chuckled nervously before changing the subject.

“Anyway, Friday is truck day, but I could get Kiku to cover for you. Although… you do know that it’s Friday the 13th right? Day of bad luck and all that,” Arthur said trying to act friendly.

Alfred shook his head at Arthur, knowing his antics well, but let the man be.

“I know, that’s why I need it off,” Alfred said. “It’s a religion thing.”

Arthur furrowed his bushy brows at hearing this and Alfred just laughed.

“I’m joking man,” Alfred half lied as he took up a box of merchandise and walked down the aisle with it.

“Oh right, right, I knew that!” Arthur said then added. “But alright, I’ll let you off Friday.”

Alfred smiled warmly at Arthur and thanked him before continuing his job with renewed vigor. Alfred was excited to have the day off. Not only because he genuinely wanted to be away from the store, but because he could see his boyfriend. He had been waiting for a long time to see him again and Friday the 13th was finally the day.

The excitement Alfred felt when he woke up on that very day was momentous. He practically sprang up out of his bed, tossing his blue-violet bedding in his haste. He rushed to his bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath, using a bath bomb labeled “Dark Love”. It was fitting for the occasion, and turned the water deep blue speckled with red glitter. It filled the bathroom with a floral yet earthy scent, and as Alfred laid in the water he felt himself get wrapped up in  thoughts of his boyfriend. Even the scent sort of smelled like the man, although he was less floral and more earthy.

When the bath was finished Alfred dressed in ripped black skinny jeans and put on an oversized sweatshirt that his boyfriend had left him—it was grey with blue stripes going across it. Alfred then fixed his hair, placed a black leather necklace holding a rose quartz crystal around his throat, then applied a sheer lip gloss. He checked himself over then left his room to make himself breakfast in his small apartment kitchen. He made an easy meal and a cup of coffee then ate in silence. He mentally went over his supply list as he ate, and once he was finished he began his task.

Alfred grabbed a bundle of sage, incense, chalk, candles, matches, and crystals, then headed to his living room. He pushed his furniture to the side, rolled up the rug, and set to work. He lit the sage and incense and waited until the fragrance and smoke filled the small space. He then took up a piece of white chalk and drew a sigil he knew all too well on the wood flooring. Alfred then placed candles and crystal pillars around the sigil and the room, before finally starting the summoning. He took a deep breath, letting the scents and smoke flood his lungs, then exhaled as his heart took a calm pace. He let his mind empty except for the one thing he wanted, that he needed, and that was his boyfriend, his Ivan.

They had been together for almost four months now. Their first meeting hadn’t been that great, but it was a start nonetheless. Alfred had had the worst night of his life with a man he had met at a bar. The guy had seemed nice, funny, and pretty hot, but that’s what the guy had wanted him to believe. Alfred had fallen into that guy’s trap, and so he didn’t think to question him when he handed Alfred a drink, didn’t think to wonder if anything was put in it.

He drank the shot with ease, ignoring the bitter taste, and continued to hang out with the man until he felt woozy. Alfred hadn’t realized what had happened until he woke up naked and with the guy above him. That night had left Alfred a wreck, and when he managed to escape he did two things once he got home. First, he scrubbed himself clean, and second, he called for Ivan, a demon of revenge. He knew that calling the authorities would get him nowhere so he took matters into his own hands. He wanted payback, and he was going to get it once Ivan appeared before his tear-filled eyes.

Alfred had cried his heart out all the while explaining his situation to Ivan that night. Ivan had taken pity on Alfred, wavering his fee of his soul. Ivan had dealt with summons like this, but Alfred’s had felt different to him. He took care of Alfred’s assailant with extra force, and when he told Alfred of the man’s death the blonde was relieved. Alfred had been sitting in front of Ivan’s summoning sigil, wrapped up in a large blanket, and when Ivan arrived he cried out of relief. Once his tears had cleared he asked Ivan for one more thing: to just sit and hold him for a while. Ivan found himself consenting, and there he stayed. Eventually he had to go back, and because of that he told Alfred to call upon him whenever he needed him. Since then Ivan had killed one other person, and physically and mentally hurt several more; some were direct orders from Alfred, others not so much. Ivan knew Alfred had affected him when he started hurting people without orders, but he didn’t realize how badly until Alfred kissed him.

That kiss had lead to quick apologizes and fumbling words, but in the end Ivan and Alfred became a couple. They stayed in contact, but it was difficult when there was never enough spare time, money for supplies, and energy to summon Ivan. Thus, Friday the 13th proved to be an ideal time to see each other again.

Calling for the demon usually took some time, but as Alfred had hoped it only took a few minutes before the sigil started to glow. Alfred watched with excitement as he saw Ivan rise up from the floor, his horns coming through first with the tip of his wings. His eyes were closed as he rose up higher and higher, allowing Alfred to eye him without being caught. The demon was dressed in his usual long black coat and grey pants. His trademark red scarf was wrapped securely around his neck, hiding the scars of past beheadings. Once Ivan was free of the sigil he opened his eyes and looked down at Alfred.

He lowered himself to the ground and held out his hand for his lover to take. Alfred smiled brightly as he took the hand and Ivan easily pulled him up and held him close.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, my sunshine.”

* * *

 

****Just wanted to post a little something on this wonderful day u.u Hope yall enjoyed it!**


End file.
